


Inspiration

by EllaOfSlytherin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Welcome to the Madness (Yuri!!! on Ice)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 22:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaOfSlytherin/pseuds/EllaOfSlytherin
Summary: Yuri thinks something is missing in his Welcome To The Madness routine





	Inspiration

Inspiration  
Otabek stared at Yurio as he skated. They had only been friends for a few months but Otabek still felt a rush knowing Yuri was only skating for him. Welcome to the Madness blasted though the speakers as loud as it would go giving Otabek another rush of awe knowing it had been he who had given Yuri the means of making this piece happen but as the song finished an Yuri skated to the side of the rink Otabek could tell that he was not happy with the routine.   
“Yura, you look disappointed. The routine is amazing you skate it well. You should be proud.” Otabek praised as Yuri put on his skate guards and sat on the bench Otabek had been previously sat on.  
“I don’t know Beka. I watched Viktor and the pigs practice their exhibition skate this morning and I just feel like this routine is missing something, like its missing its inspiration.” Yuri looked completely downtrodden. A look not many people got to see as Yuri was good at hiding his emotions around others but Otabek had somehow ended up in the extremely small circle of people who saw.   
“Well what made you want to skate to this instead of Lilia’s routine? It was finished, what made you change your mind on it?” Yuri hadn’t let Otabek in on this for some reason and it would be a lie if Otabek said he wasn’t curious but he asked to help Yuri. Not for his own personal curiosity. What shocked Otabek however that instead of answering Yuri’s eyes only made contact with the floor and a light blush dusted his cheeks. Had it been a normal day his hair would have hid his face but Yuri had decided to tie his hair back for practice today.   
Otabek heard a mumble come from Yuri but it was near impossible to make out the few words that had been mumbled. Yuri now unlacing his skates, Otabek decided that it was time. Time to show Yura his exhibition skate that no one else had seen, including his couch so Otabek walked toward the ice, already in his skates and pressed play on the music.   
The piece started out slow, sounding extremely similar to Yuri’s agape performance. Yuri now concentrating fully on the Kazak skater watched from the ringside as Otabek seemed to mimic his movements but before long the song changed and the piece seemed to grow and change into something that seemed more Otabek. That was the only way to describe it but as he watched and listened he knew what not only his skate was missing but what Beka’s skate was missing as well.   
Each Other.   
Finishing his piece in the same pose Yura had finished Agape Otabek looked over worryingly at Yura wondering if he had been right to show him the piece. Otabek was greeted to the sight of Yurio crying. Something he had only seen happen twice. Firstly, after his allegro piece, and secondly when he had called his dedushka to tell him he had won. But right now, this was a different type of crying as Yura was also smiling. Directly at Otabek.   
Beka skated to the side of the rink and nearly fell as the small Russian leaped over the ringside into his arms but he caught him with Yuri’s head on his shoulder and legs wrapped around his waist.   
When the shock wore off he realised Yuri was muttering something repeatedly in his ear. When he finally figured out what was being said, he smiled and kissed his Yura on the temple.  
“Missing each other. That’s all we need. Together.”


End file.
